


Gold

by Meepy



Series: Lilypad [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepy/pseuds/Meepy
Summary: He has a thing for her hair, and he's not afraid to say it.





	Gold

He steps behind her, bringing his arms around her waist and leaning into the waves of her hair. She stiffens for a moment before relaxing into his embrace. She stops fidgeting with the objects in the kitchen cupboard and lowers her arms to her side, allowing him to lock her in his hug. Quietly, she asks, "What are you doing?"

He inhales and a soft lavender fills his senses. "Have I ever told you that I love your hair?"

She laughs at this. "What?"

"It was the first thing I noticed about you," he admits. He gently squeezes her hips before placing his hands over her stomach.

"What? Really? Not my eyes? Most people say my eyes." She rests her hands atop his. "Or my boobs. You sure it wasn't my boobs?"

He chuckles, low. "No, it wasn't your boobs. Though I do like them too."

"Whatever," she mutters.

"It's like gold," he says, "your hair. It catches attention." There was a pause. "It caught mine."

She scoffs in response, her eyes darting to the side. At those words, an odd restlessness settles in her stomach. Or maybe it's because his hands are still on her abdomen and it feels nice.

He shifts, letting his head rest on her shoulder as he turns his gaze towards her face. "Are you embarrassed?"

"What? No!" comes her immediate answer.

He smirks. "Cute."

"Shut up! I'm gonna cut it all off, dammit!"

"What?" He pauses, and he has to tell himself not to pull away from her then. "Would you really?"

She falters slightly, catching his subdued tone. "Well. Maybe. Well, if you keep this up, I _will._ "

He places a kiss on the shell of her ear. "Even if it's short, it's still your hair."

He takes great pleasure in how the tips of her ears flush pink.

"Agh! I hate you!" she whines, but she leans closer into his touch.

"And I don't hate you at all," he whispers, pushing aside locks of her golden hair over her shoulder. He smiles into her neck.

He loves her hair, but he also just loves _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> literally self-indulgent fluff. flustered!Lily and teasing!Dell -- my jam.


End file.
